Green Love
by GR of the Funk 69
Summary: A secret date night out for the greens...who knew Butch and BC were romantic?  enjoy my oneshot :D


OMG! XD i wrote another story...aren't you happy for me...YOU ARE! well then clap for me :D ...**I Said CLAP!**... YAYS! you clapped for me, and if you are one of the F**ktards who didn't then forget you and stop reading. I hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

><p>Its almost Midnight when he creeps into her room. He doesn't dare to wake her just yet. He can see her asleep in her bed. Her skin glistens in the moonlight and her hair shines like a black see surrounding her flawless, stunning face.<p>

As she turns over in her sleep and faces him her long dark hair sways in the night breeze flowing into her bedroom from outside her window and gently falls over her shoulders.

He begins to move closer to her. He smiles at her beauty. As he gets closer, his body casts a shadow on her but she still shines like a star in the darkness, as if the moon illuminated her body and she used that light as her own.

He knelt down to her eyelevel and softly brushed his hand on her cheek. He whispered her names gently into her ear to wake her.

"Buttercup...oh Buttercup my love."

Buttercup began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. They sparkled like dark emeralds in a fiery sunset sun.

"Hello Butchy" she whispered back to him.

They smiled at each other for a moment then she sat up. Butch grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her out of bed. She was already dressed. She wore a black tank top with a green skull in the center, a green short skirt, green and black stripped socks, a black jacket, and the green and black locket he gave her.

"You look as lovely as ever me elegant, emerald rose." Butch commended her. Buttercup blushed. "Why my love, you are dashingly handsom as well." She replied with a giggle. "Shall we go my love? It is almost midnight." "Yes...we shall."

Butch took a hold of Buttercups hand and they both flew off into the night sky hand in hand above the clouds so no one could see the green light left behind them.

* * *

><p>As they flew Butch turned to Buttercup and said:<p>

"Its too bad we can't do this during the day."

"Yea, but you know very well that if my sisters or your brothers found out we would both be in deep shit." Buttercup replied.

"I know...but I don't want our love to always be in the shadows. I hate that we have to fight all the time, I don't like hurting you."

"I hate it too, but in order for us to stay together without our families being a bunch of assholes about it it has to stay in the dark for now. I actually find it a good thing since me and you are the only ones who developed night vision as a power."

"Yea...its best that we are the only ones. I don't think they would want to see what we do in the dark. ;)" Butch laughed. Buttercup smiled and giggled along with him.

"Speaking of seeing in the dark, where are you taking me tonight anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, just some place special." He smirked. Butch flies over Buttercup and grabs her by her waist. "Close your eyes." He whispers. "Why?" she asked. "Because...its a surprise for the best girlfriend ever." He smiled innocently at her. She sighed and closed her eyes and allowed him to carry her.

* * *

><p>As they fly on, Buttercup yells up to him with a scared look on her face with her eyes still closed. "What the heck Butch! Where did you learn to fly? *Scream* Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Better yet are you trying to kill me!" Butch laughed. " I'm sorry Babe. We are almost there, I promise."<p>

After a while of Buttercup being freaked out by the many twist and turns of Butch's flying, he suddenly dropped. Buttercup began to scream so high that they couldn't hear it. Then they touched ground. Buttercup immediately pushed him away. "What the heck Butch!" She yelled at him with her eyes still closed. He laughed. "Open your eyes Buttercup."

Buttercup turned away from him in a huff. She paused for a moment before opening her eyes. She opened them slowly, cautiously, but when they were fully open, she gasped.

She gazed upon a glassy lake under the light of a full moon. The lake had light, swirling mist gliding across its surface. There were trees all around. And oddly in the middle of all of the forest trees, there was only one lonely willow tree that stood the closest to the water.

"It's the place where we had our first kiss." Buttercup softly said with a smile. "A great place for our 3rd anniversary."

"Well it was a pretty cool place back when we were 14 so I thought that it would be awesome for tonight." Butch replied.

"Well you thought right." She said as she kissed him.

She turned and looked back at the lake again, with the mist lightly cleared away. The moon shone brightly off the water like a lusterous diamond floating upon a dark, shining sea.

She noticed a picnic blanket was laid out underneath the willow tree right next to the trunk. She hadn't noticed it at first because of the low branches that hung every where but left a nice view of the lake.

"So I guess we are going over there?" She asked Butch. "Yeah." He replied.

"Aww! that where our first kissed happened." Buttercup cooed.

"Yea I know...and I'm hoping to get lucky there tonight, too." Butch mumbled.

"What!" "Oh nothing" He smiled.

"Umm...ok I guess." she said nervously. "Well lets get over there then!"

"Nuh uh Babe. I want a dance first." He winked at her.

Butch grabbed her hand and they glided out over the water. Butch pulled her close and began to hum softly as they danced. As they spun, they made beautiful swirls in the light mist that still lingered on the lake. It took a few minutes but Buttercup realized what song he was humming and began to sing the words. Butch picked up on the words and they both sang it as they danced. (the song is Diamond Eyes by the Deftones.)

After the song had ended Butch pulled Buttercup over to the blanket. As they touched the ground, Butch tripped and sent him and Buttercup toppling over one another. They rolled and rolled then came to a hault with a thump. Buttercup was the one who hit the tree.

"Owww!" Buttercup moaned as she rubbed her head. They both began to laugh.

Butch stopped and looked down into her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes to see why he stopped laughing and saw that he was starring at her. She blushed and giggled. He felt imbarresed for starring and blushed back. She could tell he was nervous. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her back. He slipped his tounge into her mouth and in return she moaned and did the same.

(Because I have decided to make this a strictly " No detailed pron or sexy" story I will not describe what happens next. Just know Butch got lucky like he was hoping to.)

* * *

><p>After the excitement had died down, Buttercup and Butch began to cuddle as they watched the sunrise. Buttercup interupted the silence.<p>

"I had a great night Butch, thanks"

"Me too, Buttercup. I love you."

"I love you too." Buttercup leaned up and gave Butch a kiss. They both laughed and she snuggled closer to his chest.

Suddenly, Buttercups eyes flew open and she shot up quick.

"What time is it Butch?" she practically shouted.

"Oh shit! It's 6:30! Your sisters are gonna wake up soon."

"Oh my god, Oh My God!" Buttercup jumped up in terror. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I love you."

Buttercup began to get dressed. She noticed Butch was moving rather slowly and taking his time to clean up the mess. But none the less she still continued to get dressed.

Before she flew off, she paused and said, "What are you gonna do if you get home late? Aren't your brothers going to ask about where you were?"

"I'll just tell them I snuck out to go clubbing and I woke up at some randoms chic's house this morning." Butch replied.

"Umm...ok I guess. I love you." She waved and was about to take off, but she stopped and turned back to him and asked, "Are we still on for Friday night?"

"Yea" He smiled.

She waved to him again and flew off. He then remembered he still hadn't said he loved her back and was going to call after her. But then he thought up and idea and just continued to clean up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Buttercup arrived home she quickly undressed and pulled on her pajamas and laid down just before her sisters came running down the hallway to wake her up. She shooed them away amd began to get dressed for the day.<p>

When she finished getting dressed, she turned and looked out the window toward the forest. She searched the sky, hoping to see Butch as he flew home in the rising sun. She scanned the horizon for any sign of him.

Just before she turned away she saw him sore up into the sky. He began to twist and twirl in the air and wrote "I Love You Too ^_^" with his green stripe. (Idk what its called but the green thing that's left in the sky when he flies) Buttercup smiled.

She looked closer to see Butch waving and he blew her a kiss. She caught it and placed it on her lips before blowing one back to him. He caught hers and placed hers on his own lips.

Just after he turned and flew away, Buttercup reached over and grabbed her jacket then went downstairs to join her sisters for breakfast. Butch and her both longed all day long, all week long to see each other again...They got their wish ;) lol

* * *

><p>Yays! ^_^ I am done! XP Now I have to go back to working on my other story...I hope you guys loved my first one shot. Please review...reviews make me happy ^_^ also Candy makes me happy and I would happilie accept candy gifts lol...seriously, I would like some candy -._-. Anyways bye bye guys, until we meet again with my next story...happy reading :D<p>

*I am seen waving bye to you. Then a gust of wind blows past before I disappearing into the wind*


End file.
